


Stuck in the Middle (With You) - thoughts/drabble

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, Angst, Character Study, Commentary, Crowley's a dick, Drabble, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Hurt/No Comfort, Lucifer gives me way too many feels, Mini-Fic, Nursery Rhymes, Sad, and so this shit exists, and then I overthink them, but he's also kind of entitled, probably will delete later, the seven stages of grief, why do the writers do these things to Luci?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: Thoughts on the end scene of s12e12, showing Lucifer chained up in Hell's throne room.Also, a kind of mini-fic at the end? More of like, a hypothetical scene from the show.





	

**[[Lucifer has been down in those chains for a _long_ time.**

**Going by what Cass said about them being missing "6 weeks, 2 days, and 10 hours" just between the midseason-finale and episode 12.09, and keeping in mind that 4weeks ≈ 1 month ≈ 10 years in Hell, he’s been down there (roughly) 20 years.**

**So canonically, we can agree that Luci's been chained up jailbird style for a _long_ ass time.]]**

 

Imagine how shocked he was at first, to find himself once again, chained against his will. How he couldn’t _believe_ this had happened to him. _Again._ Imagine how hard he fought against it, and how he clawed and clawed at his chains, attempting to break free.

 

Then his denial. He's not chained here. He's just letting Crowley think he is. He wants to be here, he wants to play jailbird for a while, just so it hurts that much more when Crowley realises he could never contain an archangel.

 

And when that failed, he started talking. He tried to bargain with Crowley, offer him deal after deal, but nothing he had could entice the King of the Crossroads. The King of Hell. The King.

 

What’s an angry prisoner to a King? This is all his fault anyways. Like the fabled Icharus, he took too much. He flew too close to the sun, and he burned his wings.

 

Anger. He turned to threats. Empty threats. "Let me out of here this instant, or I swear to my father that you WILL regret it when I break free!" He’s angry, he’s the _rightful_ lord of Hell, and he _will not_ be contained!

 

Depression. He can't hold that illusion for long, as Crowley certainly isn't helping him keep it up. He just wants to go home. Even the cage would be better at this point, because at least there it's just Michael to keep him company, not this miserable demon who takes far too much pleasure in mocking him.

 

And finally, acceptance. He's not getting free anytime soon. If this is his life now, he better make the best of it. He survived the cage, so he'll survive this, too.

He has as much fun as he can, when all he can do is taunt Crowley and sing to himself. Sometimes both at the same time.

He'll just have to wait until his time to break free comes, because he knows it will come, whether he has to wait another decade, or another century.

It. Will. Come. (Eventually.)

 

• • •

 

Image the Winchesters + Cass going to look for Crowley for whatever reason. They make their way down to the throne room and burst in full of righteous anger, Dean shouting for Crowley.

And no one's on the throne, but somebody's singing Humpty-Dumpty in the background.

“Ooh, trouble in paradise for the King?” They make their way into view of Lucifer, who pulls himself against his bars to see better. "My, my, if it isn't the Winchesters and their little pet angel. I'm afraid Crowley isn't home right now, but you're welcome to wait for him with me." He settles back so he's mostly obscured, humming another nursery rhyme.

Castiel walks closer, cautiously. "… Lucifer?"

The devil smiles. "Mhm. Crowley likes calling me Dog, but I'm glad _someone_ remembers my name."

Sam gets closer for a better look. "You seem pretty mellow for an all-powerful guy trapped for what, the fourth, fifth time now?"

Lucifer releases a self-depreciating laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes glow red, and all the runes holding him glow with the effort of keeping his power restrained. His voice booms intimidatingly. **" _When I get out of here…_ "**

… Everything fades back to normal at once, and he shakes his head. "Nah, not feeling it." He wraps a hand around one bar, peering at them. "I'm guessing by your reactions, you _didn't_ come to poke fun at the King's fancy new pet. He didn’t tell you what became of me? Huh. So what do you want Crowley for?"

They'd almost forgotten, with the sudden reveal of this new information. Dean shakes himself out of it first. "Yeah, like we're gonna tell you shit."

The devil sits back again with a sigh. "I mean, I'll find out whenever he gets here anyways. I was only trying to make conversation." He drags one of his cuffs across the bars dramatically. "A guy gets bored when he's all on his lonesome, boys."

Everyone's silent for a bit, and then Castiel pipes up. "Why are you here? That spell was supposed to send you back to the cage."

Lucifer snorts, picking at a spot on one of his bars. "You think a little spell can do what it took God himself, or the four horse man's rings combined to do? That's cute, Cassie."

In hindsight, they recognise that it was a bit of a long shot. "So how'd you end up here?"

Lucifer shrugs. "Not sure about that one. Your spell did leave me a little out of it. Did a real number on my mojo. All I remember is eventually coming to here, with Crowley shackling me up while I was still more-or-less dead to the world."

When no one says anything else, he continues. "It's ironic, really. In hindsight, I shouldn't have made chains that are strong enough to hold me." He gestures at his collar, and the runes on it glow. "I got cocky, and now I'm paying for it. Let this be a lesson to you boys."

" _You_ made those?" Sam sounds amused. "Let me guess, you used them to hold Crowley, so now he's using them on you."

"Got 'er in one, moose." Lucifer jerks to attention as Crowley pops into the room. "Hello Boys. I see you've met my dog. I trust he's being a good boy?"

Lucifer sinks back into the shadows, unable to hold back an angry growl upon being called 'dog' again.

With a snap, Lucifer's bindings glow red, and he howls in pain. "Your master asked a question, _mutt_."

Lucifer's eyes glow red, and he _knows_ that Crowley is only being this way because the Winchesters are there. He wants to impress his 'buddies'. But even that knowledge isn't enough to override his self-preservation instinct. "You can ask them yourself. I didn't try to pull anything."

The bindings attack him again. "Is that how you address me?"

Lucifer manages not to howl this time, though it isn't an easy thing. "I'm… sorry. I assure you that I was a good dog… Master." Every word is bitten out like it hurts him to say, and it’s clear that rather than play along, he’d much rather be tearing Crowley’s throat out.

Crowley sits in his throne, smiling smugly. "There's a good boy." He turns to his guests. "What did you want, boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.
> 
> I even depress myself.


End file.
